fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora Charms Magic
Pandora Charms Magic(パンドラチャーム魔法,Pandora Chaamu Mahou) is a holder type magic which can be referred to as Charm Bracelet Magic or Charms Magic, because it utilizes various charms to accomplish any task. Magic Information This Holder type magic is highly accessible to all persons, with magical ability. It relies on the use of everyday charms which can be bought from the merchants or crafted by the user him/herself. The charms are then easily accessible when placed on a bracelet, so that the user may carry it anywhere. All the charms vary in size shape and material, and ranges from offensive weapons to defensive ones, armor and animals/beasts which may act as a guardian or pet. Every Mage who uses this magic should keep a basic set of charms, such as: #'Offense' - typically a Weapon, which can be a sword, but it can also be Guns, a Staff, a Crossbow, Bow & arrows, an Axe, a Hammer, Scythe, Daggers etc. #'Defense' - typically a Shield, but it can also be a defensive bubble, or a wall of some kind. #'Projectile' - typically throwing knives, but it can be grenades, or various bombs like smoke, sleeping, or even stink! #'Storage '- Makes sense for the adventurer to have ample storage room, especially to hold access equipment like clothes, or extra charms, or items found in the area. These charms may be a chest or backpack, or any item that can hold storage in the shape of a charm. #'Resting Place' - For obvious reasons, in-case you cannot get to an inn, you need shelter, so a tent charm, or sleeping bag will do the trick. #'Navigation' - (Optional) You may want a compass. #'Unlocks' - A skeleton key is most useful in special situations with locked doors or gates, chests etc. #'Animal/Beasts' - These animals can be any animal known to the world, they are very helpful in difficult fighting situations. They can serve as a distraction or help in the fight as well. They are also wonderful companions, because they can actually act on their own! An animal/ Beast is always required on the Charm Bracelet. No excuses. #'Protection' - typically armor, like chest plates, gauntlets, and helmets etc. This may also be considered the defensive portion of the charms list. But it can also be pratical, like an umbrella to protect from the rain. #'Transportation '- In case you have no way to get to a train, or would simply like to go a short way, you can use a bicycle charm, or any other means of charm for traveling purposes! To use the charms, one puts their magic into it and the charm activates. The charms will grow and become the object and remain active until the user no longer wishes it, or if the object breaks. Silver charms are average and can be found everywhere, that charms are sold, but the Gold charms are much stronger, and are made of magic much like Lacrima, and the Gold charms have a chance of having their own magic. Advantages Charms magic is very accessible and simple to use and doesn't require much magic power . There are all different kinds of charms which means it can virtually be used any case scenario. They can be used offensively, defensively and supportivley. If there is a charm that is desperately needed, it can always be forged by the user, or hire a magic blacksmith. Once the charm is activated, the charm remains active until broken or until the user wills it away. Multiple charms can be active at once, ex: a sword and shield, while wearing a full set of armor, just so long as the armor pieces were on the bracelet. Disadvantages Being a holder type magic, if the user is separated from her charm bracelet, or charms in general they will be unable to use them. Granted this magic is very useful the charms are breakable, and can be broken due to age, overuse, or being shattered in battle. Trivia * I wanted a magical power which seemed unsuspecting and fun to use, so I thought of a charm bracelet, since I owned like two. *The idea was also inspired by an anime I once saw called Marchen Awakens Romance, where they used jewelry that turned into weapons! Category:Holder Magic Category:Rui Ochiru Category:Magic and Abilities